FIG. 1 is a block diagram depicting a conventional page builder tool 10 that is used in conjunction with a datastore 20 and a web browser 30. The conventional page builder tool 10 is used to provide a web page (not shown) that is linked to the datastore 20. Using the web page, a client's web browser 30 can access information in the datastore 20. The web browser 30 is connected with the conventional page builder tool 10 via a LAN or the Internet (not explicitly depicted). Using the web page provided using the conventional page builder tool 10, the web browser 30 can interact with the conventional page builder tool 10 and request information archived in the datastore 20. The conventional page builder tool 10 can search the datastore 20 for information desired by the user of the web browser 30. For example, Dynamic Page Builder™ is a page builder tool provided by International Business Machines Corp. Using the Dynamic Page Builder, a developer can provide a web page linked to an IBM Digital Library™. Through the web page, the IBM Digital Library can be searched. The results of the search can be provided by the Dynamic Page Builder to the web browser for viewing by a user.
Although the conventional page builder tool 10 can be used to provide a web page and search the datastore 20, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that the conventional page builder tool 10 has limited functionality. In particular, it is often desired to broadcast, or publish, messages to users of the web page built by the conventional page builder tool 10. For example, it would be beneficial if system status reports, notices and other messages could be published to users of the web page. However, the conventional dynamic page builder 10 has no message publishing capability. Thus, for the message to be broadcast using the conventional page builder tool 10, the administrator of the web page must recreate the web page with the conventional dynamic page builder 10. The new web page would include the desired messages. If the messages are desired to be changed, deleted or supplemented with new messages, then the web page must again be created. This process is time-consuming and may result in errors in the web page.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for publishing a message utilizing a dynamic page building tool. The present invention addresses such a need.